elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Manytia the adventure merchant
' the adventure merchant' is Elona+ exclusive friendly NPC. She was added in version 1.56. She can be found in Cradle of Chaos at floor 20. She can also be found in Old War Ground, however she only gives untranslated dialogue when talked to there. She has the AA-12 Advance unique firearm and drops it when killed. When killed in Cradle of Chaos, she will respawn in one day. In combat, she shoots the target with her special weapon and sometimes uses Shadow Step special action. On low health, she uses Zero Shoot special action. Service Cradle of Chaos, F20 When talked to, she tells the player that the stair to floor 21 is locked. She has the key to the locked stair. She gives up the key only if the player buys something from her. Talking to her again will display four options: *I do not need. *Recovery item assortment(99999gp) *Maintenance assortment(99999gp) *I wrest a key even kill you. If player chooses the first option, nothing will happen. If player chooses the second option, player will pay 99999G and get the following items: *3 potions of healer *5 scrolls of mana *5 scrolls of healing rain *2 first aid kits If player chooses the third option, player will pay 99999G and get the following items: *3 potions of restore body *3 potions of restore spirit *3 acidproof liquids *3 fireproof liquids *3 scrolls of vanish curse *3 scrolls of recharge *a special ammos box If player chooses the fourth option, she tells player that if player kills her, she won't drop the key. She also tells that she puts the key inside her 4-Dimensional Pocket. If player purchases one of her item pack, she will give the key to the player. If player talks to her again, the option to buy other of her items which is not bought yet will be available and the option to kill her will be no longer appear. If player buys all of her item, she tells player that she has run out of her item stocks. Old War Ground refuses conversation unless the player has at least 100,000 gp in inventory. In that case, she offers god-related furniture items for sale. Of the eight gods listed in the dialogue options, only Mani of Machine (b) and Jure of Healing (g) produce results (dropping Mani's alarm clock and Jure's body pillow, respectively). Note that as of 1.74 all the items are now available for purchase. These are: * Painting of Ehekatl and swordfish * Itzpalt's Sculpture * Yacatect's bank * Lulwy's photo collection * Jure's body pillow * Kumiromi-gurumi * Dowsing Opatos * Mani's alarm clock Be aware that each time a viable option is selected, 100,000gp is removed from your inventory, although there is no prior indication of this in the dialogue. Multiple copies of each item can be purchased this way. Miscellaneous Wishing *cardmany creates a card of the adventure merchant. *figuremany creates a figurine of the adventure merchant. Customization The sprite number for the adventure merchant is 914. Her portrait is located at 170 (female portrait number 90) in face2.bmp. Category:Old War Ground